


Breaking the Ice

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: That was how Kylo got to know General Hux, the then Lieutenant. First meeting him in a lab where engineers worked alongside scientists to test substances to be utilised for their unnamed superweapon. The controlled environment required a constant cold temperature, lights at a minimum to ensure chemicals weren’t over-exposed to light. The few lights scattered around the stations were black-light. Hux’s pale face was tinged blue, near violet eyes red-rimmed, making him look inhuman.





	Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for the theme Lost and Found. Theme: "Ren never expected to find the General sweet. Or soft. Or very, very shy when together with his lover for the first time."

There had never been any question who was the poster child of the First Order. Perhaps at some point there was a desire to make the strongest, most brutal boy into their de facto leader. Perhaps they would’ve elected the richest, an influential broker. Perhaps they wanted just a pretty face that would look good on the posters.

Hux was not strong, rich or good looking. Weak-willed, scrappy and thin as a slip of paper; from childhood through his days at the Academy he was undermined, ready to be preyed upon by those who were: strong, influential, handsome. He was the constant underdog.

Maybe that was why he was chosen. Always knocked down but getting back up, persistent. Smarting all those who tried to best him. He was meant to be a role-model for all who followed.

“Once defeated, the Empire rises – to become the First Order. Rise with us, where everyone can find their place amongst the strong and defiant. We are all born from the same.”

That was how Kylo got to know General Hux, the then Lieutenant. First meeting him in a lab where engineers worked alongside scientists to test substances to be utilised for their unnamed superweapon. The controlled environment required a constant cold temperature, lights at a minimum to ensure chemicals weren’t over-exposed to light. The few lights scattered around the stations were black-light. Hux’s pale face was tinged blue, near violet eyes red-rimmed, making him look inhuman.

Getting to know the man behind the veneer Kylo was convinced the man wasn’t human at all but machine. Calculating, systematic, unlikeable. His opinion changed little over the subsequent months, making parallels to Hux as a beast bred from weapon and machine. Cold, distant, yet analysing all his short-comings to build himself into something better, a more powerful officer.

The only joy Kylo got from the General was their exchange of words. In the few opportunities when they weren’t combatting for Snoke’s favour and praises, working around the clock to beat back Republic and Resistance forces, and the day-to-day routine of reprimands and retorts, they had the occasion to let slip glimpses into their past, revealing hidden skills and intelligence.

The completion of Starkiller was a victory and one less source of stress for everyone involved, Hux included. The engineers and scientists demanded a night of celebration. Closing one of the officer’s lounges for their private party it was a quiet event. Kylo – Lord Ren to most of the party, hadn’t been specifically invited but as co-commander of the ship he was welcome to join them if he so wished. Pleasantly surprised by company and conversation, not just a discussion of the maths and science of the brains who built the weapon but also easy social topics with a couple of forays into history and politics, Kylo was reminded of his mother who likely would’ve enjoyed the crowd.

That he wound up talking late into the night with Hux was unexpected. That he enjoyed it was outright remarkable.

After-hours spent in the lounge became slightly earlier hours in Hux’s quarters when daily operations of the First Order and the Finalizer could be ignored in favour of other things.

In private Hux’s icy demeanour thawed, warming into what Kylo liked to call business casual. The edges of formality were still there, aware that he could be called to the hangar or bridge at any point. It was an improvement on the prickly manner of his personality. He didn’t become sweet overnight let alone the span of a few weeks.

That had more to do with the ice wine he enjoyed those late nights once Hux dared to press his lips to his. Warm and lightly fragrant, Kylo stretching tentative fingertips to his cheek.

He was far from soft either. Those spindly limbs hardly lent much to hold onto when his hands found those bare arms and slim waist for the first time.

Trying to grope his way into Hux’s pants the words wheeled through his mind, a laughable mix that left him heady in combination to Hux’s lips working down his jaw.

Calculating, systematic, unlikeable, cold, distant, analytical - 

Smart, sweet, soft…

Squeezing at Hux’s clothed erection Kylo tried to pull his jodhpurs down one more time, only to have Hux squirm away again, rocking his thigh up to meet the slow thrust of his hips. 

“Let me get you off,” Kylo pleaded into Hux’s ear, snuffling and nuzzling to mess his hair further. The tremor of the body underneath his radiated anticipation but he pulled himself back when he felt the undercurrents and the attempted whisper of subterfuge. Hesitation. Forced quiet. Trepidation. 

Glassy eyes widened more when Kylo properly looked at Hux, his hand coming up to his cheek. It was as though Hux knew just how bare he was before him, emotions painted over his face. Skimming his own fingers up he felt the dewy beads of perspiration, nerves rather than heat.

His reactions said it all but he needed to hear it. “Has anyone ever touched you like this?”

Hux tried to harden his features but the intimacy, sharing the same bed, bare skin on top of bare skin, made it impossible to rebuild the walls to keep him out, from seeing the truth. 

A drop of sweat rolled down Kylo’s neck as he combed Hux’s hair back from his face. “Do you want me to?”

Hux swallowed slowly, a shudder travelling the full length of his body. “Please.”

They melted into the sheets afterwards, shyness forgotten in the combined heat of their bodies.


End file.
